disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mother Gothel
Mother Gothel is the main antagonist in Disney's 2010 feature film Tangled, voiced by Donna Murphy. She locked Rapunzel into her tower when she was a baby. As Rapunzel grows up, she has then believed that Mother Gothel has always been her mother and her motherly figure. However, each year on Rapunzel's birthday, strange lights come from the castle which Rapunzel curiously sees at her tower window and she then has doubts and wonders what they are and what they mean. Role in the film As an elderly woman near the end of her life, Gothel is the single witness of a drop of pure sunlight falling to the ground, creating a magical flower with healing abilities. When Gothel sings to the flower and strokes its petals, she becomes younger and beautiful. She is determined to keep this secret from the rest of the world and hides the flower to keep herself beautiful and young forever. Hundreds of years pass, and in that time a nearby kingdom prospers. Sadly, the young queen falls deathly ill while pregnant, and the entire kindgom searches for a cure. A guard manages to find the flower and Gothel is powerless to stop him. After drinking a broth made from the flower, the queen is cured and the flower's abilities are given to her unborn child, a girl named Rapunzel. In the dead of night, Gothel breaks into the little princess's room and uses Rapunzel's long golden hair to replenish herself. When she tries to cut some of the hair for herself, however, it turns brown and the healing powers are destroyed. The king and queen awaken and Gothel kidnaps the little princess. She isolates her in a hidden tower far away from the rest of the world, and raises her as her own daughter. Gothel refuses to let Rapunzel go outside, telling her the world is a dangerous place where people would try to hurt her and use her gift for themselves. Rapunzel, however, sees some special floating lights every year on her birthday (really floating lanterns the king and queen set free to remember their lost daughter) and yearns to find out what they are. Eighteen years later, Mother Gothel is still as manipulative and over-protective as ever. She constantly uses subtle jabs, over- the- top guilt trips and refrains of " Mother Knows Best" to keep Rapunzel from leaving the tower. She finally snaps and screams at her "You are never leaving this tower, EVER!!" when Rapunzel tries to bring up the subject about going to see the lights (she was really trying to tell her how she managed to capture Flynn Rider and is currently hiding him in the closet). Rapunzel promises to never ask about the lights again if Gothel will bring her back a special birthday present, a paint for her room made from white seashells, which will require a three-day journey. Confident that Rapunzel is safe, she agrees. While on her way, Gothel comes across Maximus, who is now without a rider and still searching for Flynn. Realizing what a riderless horse could mean the discovery of Rapunzel, Gothel hurries back to the tower and calls for Rapunzel to let down her hair. Desperate when she hears no reply, Gothel reopens a previously sealed entrance to the tower and enters the room. She is terrified to find no one there, but discovers Flynn's satchel with the stolen tiara and a wanted poster. Thinking he kidnapped Rapunzel, Gothel steals a dagger and begins his search for him. When she comes across the Snuggly Duckling tavern, however, she overhears Rapunzel singing how happy she is now that she is has left the tower. She spies Rapunzel and Flynn escaping through a hidden tunnel when the royal guards arrive and flirts with (then quickly threatens) Shorty the pub thug to find out where it leads. Gothel soon comes across the Stabbington Brothers, who are out to get back at Flynn for betraying them. Using this to her advantage, Gothel gives them the crown but tells them she can offer them an even greater treasure, along with revenge on Flynn. That night she talks to Rapunzel while Flynn is out getting firewood and tries to get her to return to the tower with her. Rapunzel refuses, wanting to continue her journey and admitting she has some feelings for Flynn. Gothel insists the only reason why Flynn is with her is to get the crown, which she thrusts into Rapunzel's hands and orders her to give it to him as a test before vanishing. Gothel's plan is put into action while Flynn and Rapunzel are watching the lanterns the next evening. Rapunzel gives Flynn his satchel to show that she trusts him. Before they kiss, Flynn spies the Stabbington Brothers on the opposite shore and tells Rapunzel to wait as he goes to talk to them. Flynn tries to apologize and return the crown to them, but they reveal that they now know about Rapunzel's gift. The brothers find Rapunzel and tell her Flynn left with the crown and told them about her healing powers. Rapunzel refuses to believe them until they point out Flynn sailing away on a boat, ignoring Rapunzel's screams. Before the brothers can kidnap Rapunzel, Gothel betrays them so it looks like she's rescuing her. She leads the heartbroken Rapunzel home and Flynn, who was knocked out and tied to the mast of the boat, is caught by the guards, who prepare to hang him the next morning. At home, Rapunzel realizes that she is the princess who was stolen years ago and confronts Gothel with the revelation, standing up to her for the first time. Rapunzel insits she will never let her use her hair again, inciting Gothel's rage. When Flynn escapes on Maximus and returns to the tower, he climbs up Rapunzel's hair only to find her chained and gagged. Gothel stabs him from behind and prepares to take Rapunzel to a new hiding place, but her gag comes off and she promises to go with her willingly if she allows her to heal Flynn. Flynn would rather die than see Rapunzel trapped forever, however, and cuts off all her hair with a shard of glass. The healing power is gone forever, and a horrified Gothel watches as her true age begins catch up on her. As she writhes and tries to hide her aging beneath her cloak, Pascal moves the length of dead hair and she trips over it, falling out of the tower. When she hits the ground, only dust remains. Gallery Tumblr l9hhpufZWf1qde10po1 1280.jpg|Mother Gothel and Rapunzel Tumblr lgtheuKxZZ1qf0fbfo1 500.jpg|Mother Gothel stabbing Eugene kinogallery.com_Rapunzel_D_shot_11.jpg|Mother Gothel and Maximus tumblr_lgdtp70ODX1qf0fbfo1_500.jpg|Mother Gothel and Pub Thugs tumblr_l9hk51DmVD1qde10po1_r1_1280.jpg|Mother Gothel with knife WFTCRMImageFetch-15.aspx.jpeg|Mother Gothel striking a deal with The Stabbington Brothers rapmovie32.jpg rapmovie33.jpg Image001-1.jpg|"Surprise!" rapmovie34.jpg|"Oh, great! Now I'm the bad guy!" rapmovie35.jpg Kinogallery.com Rapunzel E shot 7.jpg Kinogallery.com Rapunzel E shot 8.jpg Kinogallery.com Rapunzel E shot 36.jpg kinogallery.com_Rapunzel_E_shot_5.jpg kinogallery.com_Rapunzel_E_shot_2.jpg kinogallery.com_Rapunzel_E_shot_3.jpg|"You are not leaving this tower! EVER!" kinogallery.com_Rapunzel_E_shot_4.jpg|"Blah blah blah blah blah" kinogallery.com_Rapunzel_E_shot_40.jpg|"You want me to be the bad guy?" Kinogallery.com Rapunzel F shot 36.jpg|Mother Knows Best Mother_Gothel_concept_art.jpg|Concept art of the design of Mother Gothel tangled6.gif|Mother Gothel Tumblr lh5pajN2H01qde10po1 500.jpg|Mother Gothel's Doll tumblr_lhx713Xupu1qf0fbfo1_500.jpg|Mother Gothel and Eugene Tumblr lhx6hqrC7F1qb9hzv.jpg|Mother Gothel's death Trivia * Mother Gothel's death is similar to the dastardly American Nazi leader Walter Donovan's death right after he chose the wrong Grail which is gold to gain his powers from the Indiana Jones franchise. * Mother Gothel is also similar to Judge Claude Frollo from The Hunchback of Notre Dame as they both don't allow the Hero/Herorine from a certain "home" to be with civilization, used them for their own needs, and when the Hero/Herorine find out about their pasts, they proceed to take care of their unfinished business before they meet their fates. Category:Villains Category:Tangled Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Witches Category:Deceased characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Traitors Category:Disney characters Category:Comedy Villains Category:Characters from Video Games Category:Characters who betrayed their loved ones Category:Characters who died Category:Masters Of Evil